Amour de feu
by vanerogue
Summary: John aime qui l'aime mais elle sort avec Bobby. Que feront ils ? Et leurs amis, comment réagiront ils ? Un couple formé d'une intouchable belle du sud et d'un rebelle pyromane fonctionnera t il ?
1. Chapter 1

A.N : rien ne m'appartient.

Chapitre 1 :

Connaissance

Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur elle parce qu'il fait attention aux détails.

Il savait quel shampoing elle utilisait et quelle saveur de crème glacée faisait rouler ses yeux dans le dos de sa tête avec plaisir quand elle a pris la première bouchée.

Il savait quelles chansons elle écoutait quand elle était triste, et lesquelles elle écoutait quand elle était en colère. Il savait celles qui la faisait sourire, car elle aimait ses chansons, ou celles qui lui faisait quitter la salle, ou à tirer cet adorable visage : " Tu dois plaisanter ». Et il savait exactement quelles chansons faisait bouger ses hanches d'une manière qui lui a fait oublier la façon de respirer.

Il connaissait toutes ses cachettes. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit, qu'elle pourrait aller dans le manoir où il ne pourrait la trouver. Et il savait qu'elle ne s'occupait jamais de sa compagnie en dépit de ses nombreuses protestations à l'effet contraire, car c'est le langage du corps qui compte.

Il savait que, quand il s'est penché au-dessus d'elle pour emprunter un stylo, elle a toujours aspiré son souffle comme sa main frôlait la sienne, même si elle portait des gants.

Il savait que, lorsqu'il a chuchoté quelque chose à son oreille pendant la classe, ses joues tournerait roses comme son souffle atteindrait son oreille, qu'elle essayait de la cacher en roulant des yeux et murmurant : « Oh John. "

Il savait que, quand il s'est assis à côté d'elle dans la bibliothèque, assez proche que leurs jambes se touchent, son rythme cardiaque s'est toujours un peu accéléré et ses pupilles se sont dilatés.

Il savait que Bobby Drake ne l'a jamais fait rougir mais il savait aussi que Bobby obtenait des sourires pour lui seul.

Il savait quand elle a commencé à réaliser le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui lorsqu'elle a commencé à le regarder d'une certaine manière, avec ces beaux yeux bruns.

Ainsi, lorsque Rogue est entré dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Bobby lorsqu' Iceman n'était pas là, avec un sourire juste pour lui, John Allerdyce, savait que c'était sa chance de la faire sienne, et qu'il allait réussir.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N : Rien ne m'appartient.

Chapitre 2 :

Expérience

Rogue se tenait maladroitement dans l'embrasure de la porte, déplaçant son poids d'un pied à l'autre, comme si elle ne pouvait pas se décider à entrer dans la salle.

John a levé son sourcil. "Tu vas rester là, en souriant comme une idiote ou tu vas entrer ?"

Elle a pris quelques mesures dans la chambre, en évitant de regarder John préférant regarder autour. «Je ne suis pas sourire."

John a regardé Rogue intensément. "Il n'est pas ici."

Rogue a pris un souffle, enfin tournant son regard sur lui, sa nervosité provoquant son accent du Sud à s'épaissir. "Ah le sait. Ah' suis pas stupide. "

John jouait avec son briquet, il l'ouvrait et le fermait. "N'a jamais dit que tu étais."

Rogue acquiesça, en tournant son attention à la musique émis par sa stéréo. "Qui est-ce?"

"PJ Harvey".

"Ah, je l'aime."

"Je sais".

Rogue l'a regardé. "Comment est-ce que tu sais ?"

.John s'est éclairci la gorge, bougeant sa main dans la direction de Rogue. "Tu as ce … Tu as ce sourire que tu as toujours quand tu aime une musique. Il a bougé sur son lit. "Quand tu aime la chanson." Il a regardé la flamme de son Zippo pendant un moment avant de claquer le couvercle fermé et de la regarder. "Alors, tu veux quelque chose ?"

"Huh ?"

John se leva, en prenant quelques mesures pour se rapprocher d'elle. «Tu es ici pour une raison particulière ?"

Les yeux de Rogue bougeaient autour de la pièce, en évitant son regard tandis que ses joues commençaient à tourner roses. «Ah ... Ah juste voulu, euh ... Ah eu besoin d'emprunter tes notes, tes notes d'histoires." Elle s'est éclairci sa gorge, lui jetant un coup d'oeil. "Ah besoin d'emprunter tes notes d'histoire."

John a décalé sa tête et a repris son jeu avec son briquet. "Mes notes d'histoires ?"

Rogue acquiesça. "Yeah, je ne peut pas trouver les miennes. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais me donner les tiennes. "

John a souri ironiquement. "Tu plaisantes, vrai ? Tu sais combien peu de notes je prend. Enfer, la moitié du temps je ne prends pas de notes du tout. Tu devras demander à ton ami."

Les yeux de Rogue se sont creusés dans le choc. "Bobby n'est pas ici."

John a fait un pas de plus vers elle. "Je sais, nous en avons déjà parlé."

Rogue a regardé ses mains alors qu'elle tirait sur le bout de ses gants nerveusement. Elle a brusquement relevé sa tête quand elle a senti la main de John courir à travers ses cheveux, rentrant quelques brins derrière son oreille. Sa bouche s'est légèrement ouverte de surprise à la douceur de son geste.

Quand elle a parlé, sa voix est venue dans un calme murmure. «Sois prudent."

John a sourit. «Ton don ne me fait pas peur."

Rogue a froncé les sourcils. "N'étant pas en mesure de toucher les gens n'est pas un cadeau, c'est une malédiction."

John a continué à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, attentif à ne pas toucher son oreille. "Tu peux toucher les gens, mais pas avec la peau." Sa main est venue se reposer sur son épaule comme il l'a regardé dans les yeux. "Tu m'as touché."

Rogue a froncé les sourcils. "Quoi ?"

La main de John a glissé vers le bas de son épaule, se déplaçant lentement vers le bas de son bras, protégée par son cardigan. «Tu es dans ma tête, tout le temps. Je ne peux pas te faire partir." Sa main s'est arrêtée quand il a atteint la sienne, souriant brièvement quand elle n'a pas ôté la sienne. "Je te veux, Rogue." Il a regardé vers le bas comme il a lacé ses doigts avec les siens. «Intouchable et tous."

Rogue le regardait comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Quand elle a commencé à mâcher sur sa lèvre inférieure, il a pris toute la volonté de John pour ne pas l'embrasser. «Dit la vérité, Rogue. Tu n'es pas ici pour mes notes d'histoires n'est ce pas ?"

Elle a secoué la tête.

"Alors dis-moi pour quoi es tu ici ?"

"Ah, je suis ici, parce que je ..."

«Tu quoi?"

Rogue a baissé les yeux vers sa bouche. Et ses joues sont passées de rose à rouge comme elle a regardé John lécher ses lèvres. Elle a prit une profonde respiration; rassembler le courage dont elle avait besoin avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser rapidement. Elle a commencé à s'éloigner, mais John avait glissé son bras autour de sa taille, la tirant plus proche de lui. Il la regardé un instant avant d'appuyer ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant aussi longtemps que possible avant qu'il ne commence à sentir sa mutation. Ses yeux étaient un peu flou quand il a arrêté et a posé son regard sur elle à nouveau.

Rogue a giflé sa main à sa bouche, son visage un masque d'inquiétude. "Je suis désolé."

John serré la main. "C'est bien."

Elle lui a sourit avec ce sourire particulier qu'il savait n'était que pour lui. «Peut-on … Peut-on faire… euh … Je veux dire peut-on s'embrasser à nouveau?"

John a souri. "Tu n'as pas besoin de demander."

Rogue a haussé les épaules. "Je ne veux pas te blesser."

"La seule chose qui me blessera désormais est de ne pas t'embrasser. Ta mutation, je peux gérer."

Il l'a guidé doucement vers le lit, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Il a rentré son briquet dans sa poche, puis ouvert le tiroir de sa table de nuit d'où il a sorti un mouchoir et s'est assit sur le lit à côté de Rogue. «As-tu confiance en moi?"

Rogue le regarde puis le mouchoir et répond. «Dis-moi que c'est propre."

John a ri. "Ne la jamais utilisé. Je l'ai acheté spécialement."

Rogue a soulevé un sourcil. "Pour les occasions spéciales, quand tu ramènes dans ta chambre les filles à la peau toxique ?"

John a secoué sa tête, se rapprochant d'elle. "Pour les occasions spéciales quand je t'obtiens dans ma chambre."

Rogue a roulé ses yeux. "Tu es beaucoup trop arrogant pour ton propre bien."

"Mais tu me veux, hein?"

Rogue a levé une main gantée et a caressé le côté de son visage. "Parfois."

John tourna la tête et a embrassée sa paume, alors levé le mouchoir à sa bouche. Rogue est resté immobile comme il s'est penché vers l'avant et l'a embrassée en hésitant, essayant de sentir ses lèvres à travers la matière, apprendre à connaître ses limites.

Rogue a gémi comme elle a estimé sa langue à travers le tissu, ses mains s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux comme le baiser s'est approfondi. Quand ils ont volé en éclats, son souffle était inégal.

Elle l'a regardé. "Bobby a jamais fait cela."

"Bobby est un idiot."

Rogue lui a donné un sourire tordu. "Attention à ce que tu dit à propos de mon petit ami."

John a levé son sourcil. "Il peut être ton petit ami, mais il est mon meilleur ami. Je peux l'insulter si je veux."

Rogue a ri doucement quand John a brièvement embrassé son cou avant de l'allonger sur son dos. Il a oscillé autour de ses jambes, puis s'est installé délicatement sur elle, faisant attention à ne pas reposer tout son poids sur elle. À son hochement de consentement, il a mis le mouchoir sur sa bouche de nouveau. Une seconde après, ils sont devenu un enchevêtrement de corps, leurs mains se cherchant à tâton. John a gémi quand Rogue a poussé sa langue dans sa bouche. Sa main a glissé sous son cardigan.

Rogue a brisé le baiser. "Non. »

Au début, elle pensait qu'il allait protester, mais elle a senti sa main glisser de sorte qu'elle se repose sur sa cuisse. Son sourire était reconnaissant bien que caché par le carré de tissu, elle a mis sa main sur l'arrière de son cou, le tirant doucement près. John a obtenu le message et l'a embrassée à nouveau.

Rogue a brusquement éclaté loin, tirant le mouchoir de son visage. "Quel heure est-il ?"

John l'a regardé confus. "Quoi ?"

Rogue a essayé de s'asseoir, mais avoir John sur elle, limitait ses mouvements. "Quel heure est-il ?"

John a regardé l'horloge numérique à côté de son lit. «C'est seulement après quatre heures."

Rogue regardait de plus en plus préoccupé par seconde. Cette fois, elle a réussi a repoussé John."Bobby va être de retour à tout instant."

John a passé sa main dans ses cheveux comme il a regardé Rogue se lever et lisser ses vêtements. "Alors ?"

"Il ne mérite pas cela."

"Peut-être pas, mais il devrait encore savoir. Sauf si c'est un jeu pour toi."

Rogue l'a regardé comme s'il venait de la gifler. Elle s'est rapproché de lui, mis sa main sur sa joue. "Ce n'est pas un jeu."

John a simplement regardé, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. "Alors qu'est ce que c'est ?"

Rogue a mordu sur sa lèvre inférieure. Avant, qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, ils ont entendu des pas se rapprocher de la chambre. Rogue s'est éloigné précipitamment, s'asseyant sur le lit de Bobby. John lui-même s'est assis sur son lit, sortant son briquet et a commencé à jouer avec lui.

Bobby est entré et a posé un baiser sur les cheveux de la tête de Rogue. "Hey, vous deux, qu'est ce que vous faite ?"

Rogue a rapidement regardé John avant de répondre à son petit ami. "Je, euh, nous ..."

John a claquer son briquet fermer, regardant Bobby. "Je montrait à Rogue de nouvelles chansons. Son goût pourrait faire avec un peu d'élargissement. "Il y a seulement tant de Garbage qu'un gars peux écouter."

Bobby a acquiescé, puis il a posé ses livres sur son bureau. «Alors, tu veux aller flâner un peu ?"

Rogue tirait nerveusement sur ses gants. "Les trois de nous ?"

Bobby acquiesça. «Ouais. Est-ce un problème ?"

John s'est éclairci la gorge. «Je pense que j'ai peut-être effrayé ta petite amie avec un peu trop de PJ Harvey."

Bobby a regardé son meilleur ami. "Euh, ok". Il a tourné son regard sur Rogue. "Donc, il sera les deux de nous ?"

Rogue acquiesça. Bobby est sorti de la chambre et elle a regardé en arrière, à John qui a arqué un sourcil et dont les lèvres formait les mots 'Te vois demain'.

Elle a acquiescé de la tête par l'affirmative avant de marcher hors de la salle en rougissant.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N : je ne possède rien.

Chapitre 3 :

Changement

Elle a regardé son propre reflet dans le miroir. Quand était-elle devenu cette fille qui trichait sur son petit ami ? Elle a eu un petit rire dérisoire."Tu es devenu cette fille quand tu as embrassé John."

Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Elle était devenu cette fille bien avant ce jour. Il a été le moment où il s'est assis à côté d'elle dans la classe et a chuchoté quelques mots dans son oreille. Elle avait réussi à contrôler la réaction de ses hormones, mais à vrai dire, jamais, depuis lors, ses rêves n'ont été au sujet de Bobby, mais toujours sur lui. Elle a pensé qu'elle avait été très bonne à le cacher, mais chaque fois qu'il s'est assis à côté d'elle, brossé sa main contre la sienne "accidentellement", ou murmuré dans son oreille, son corps la trahissait.

Alors, le baiser était arrivé. Ou plutôt, les sept baisers, magnifiques, chauds baisers. Elle a souri à la mémoire de ces premiers baisers. Après deux semaines de leur affaire, les baisers avaient grimpé bel et bien en deux chiffres. Elle a dirigé son doigt sur ses lèvres, comme si elle pouvait encore sentir sa bouche à travers le mouchoir. Elle a souri en connaissance de cause. Dieu bénisse l'inventeur du mouchoir. Qui savait qu'il pourrait être utilisé pour quelque chose d'aussi délicieux ? Eh bien, autre que lui.

Ses joues sont devenues rincées à l'idée de sa bouche contre la sienne et une douleur a commencé à se développer à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle savait qu'il avait accepté sa mutation, mais elle a tant voulu le toucher, sans avoir à être protégé par des gants et des vêtements et des mouchoirs. Le désir qui grandissait en elle devenait de plus en plus difficile à satisfaire avec les barrières de tissus et sa peau toxique. Elle a besoin de sentir sa peau, de sentir ses lèvres chaudes sur son corps.

Elle a gigoté sur le tabouret. Toutes ces réflexions ne sont pas vraiment l'aider. Elle a cherché autre chose pour occuper son esprit et son estomac a coulé quand elle a pensé au mensonge constant qu'était sa relation avec Bobby. Pendant deux semaines, elle avait été hésitante à rompre avec lui. Il ne mérite pas d'être induit en erreur, mais Rogue ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle était effrayée que si elle était libre John ne voudrait plus d'elle. Peut-être qu'il ne la trouvait attrayante qu'en raison de sa peau et à cause de Bobby. Mais elle n'était plus vraiment avec Bobby. Elle ne pensait que peu à Bobby, ne fantasmait pas sur lui.

Elle ne voulait personne. Pourtant, n'était-elle pas se blesser si elle n'était pas honnête ? Et Bobby allait souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Non, elle a dû y mettre fin.

Elle a mordu sa lèvre. Et si c'était l'inverse ? Et si John était excité d'avoir une relation secrète ? C'était une pensée effrayante. C'est une chose que de tricher sur votre petit ami avec quelqu'un qui t'aimait... C'est ce qu'elle ressentait pour John. Mais tricher sur ton petit ami avec quelqu'un qui t'utilisait pour l'amusement ? Elle secoua la tête. Non, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était plus que cela.

Elle regarda à nouveau sa réflexion. Elle avait commencé à se vêtir différemment. Ses hauts étaient un peu plus décolletés qu'auparavant, et elle n'avait plus peur de porter des pantalons taille basse. Elle s'habillait pour John. Elle voulait qu'il voit tout ce qui pourrait être sien. Elle se souvient de la première fois, elle avait porté un tee-shirt en v particulièrement révélateur. Il était venu à elle dans le couloir, la tirant dans une classe vide et lui murmurant toutes sortes de choses suggestives dans son oreille. Le regard dans ses yeux avait mis le feu en elle. Il suffit de penser à lui pour augmenter sa température et le regarder ne lui faisait que plus d'effet.

Une toux derrière Rogue, la surpris de sa rêverie. Elle a regardé dans le miroir, et sourit à la figure derrière son épaule. «Tu ne frappes jamais ?"

John marchait derrière elle, mettant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. «Je suis tout simplement espérant que l'un de ces jours je marcherais sur toi pendant que tu t'habilles."

Rogue s'est déplacé pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur le petit siège avec elle. John a placé ses jambes de chaque côté d'elle, posant un petit paquet à ses pieds.

Il a levé un sourcil quand il a vu son expression. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

"J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose."

"Tout."

Rogue a commencé à mâcher sa lèvre inférieure. John a placé une main sur sa cuisse, lui donnant un frottement rassurant. Elle a souri à ce geste.

"Tu te rappelles, après que nous nous sommes embrassé la première fois, quand tu m'as demandé ce que cela était pour moi ?"

"Tu veux dire nous ?"

"Oui, nous."

John acquiesça.

"Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de répondre, et tu ne m'as pas redemandé. Ainsi, avant que je te demande ce que je veux te demander, j'ai besoin de te faire savoir que ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi, cela signifie plus."

John acquiesça de nouveau, la regardant intensément.

«Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que c'est pour toi. Ce que je suis pour toi. J'ai besoin de savoir que je ne suis pas juste ... Je ne suis pas seulement un défi pour toi."

John a froncé les sourcils. «Tu n'es pas seulement un défi. Tu es... Jésus, Rogue, tu sais que je suce à mettre ce que je ressens dans des mots."

Rogue a sourit. "Oui, mais tu as toujours l'air de savoir ce que tu veux. Alors je devrais peut-être reformuler la question. Que veux tu de moi ?"

John a caressé sa cuisse de sa main. "J'aurais pensé que c'était évident."

Rogue a roulé ses yeux à cela. «En plus que l'évidence."

"Pourquoi as-tu besoin de savoir ?"

Rogue a soupiré de frustration. "Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me donner une réponse ? John, je jure que si je ne t'aimais pas, je te tuerais."

Les sourcils de John se sont levés. "Tu m'aimes ?"

Rogue a mis ses mains sur sa bouche et ses yeux se sont creusé dans le choc à ce qu'elle avait dit. "Non, j'ai dit: si je ne te poussait pas, je te tuerais."

"Poussé ?"

"Uh huh."

John sourit. "D'accord. Eh bien, pour que tu le sache, je te pousse aussi."

"Vraiment?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh."

John s'est penché en avant et a posé un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. "Alors, quelle est le problème ?"

Rogue a haussé les épaules. «Je voulais être sûr que si j'ai rompu avec Bobby tu serait toujours là."

"Tu veux dire que tu veux être sûr que je ne romprais pas après avoir réaliser mon but de te faire tomber pour moi et te faire rompre avec ton petit ami."

Rogue le regardai surprise. «Eh bien, quand tu le mets comme ça..."

John l'a embrassée un peu plus longtemps cette fois, l'effet de sa mutation tournant ses yeux vitreux pour une seconde. «Je ne vais pas n'importe où."

Rogue a sourit, le souci ayant disparu de son visage. "Alors, quel est le paquet ?"

John a regardé la case à ses pieds. «C'est un cadeau."

"Pour qui?"

John a souri à son enthousiasme évident. "Qui tu penses ?"

Rogue a examiné le paquet avec un vif intérêt. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ?"

John l'a pris et le lui a donné. Rogue s'est rapproché davantage de John et a souri quand elle l'a ouvert et vu ce qu'il contenait.

"Wow".

John la regardé, elle semblait l'aimer. "Tous les albums.»

Rogue a continué à sourire, prenant chaque CD, les tournant, courrant ses mains avec amour sur les couvertures. "Wow".

"Tu l'as déjà dit."

"Je sais, mais il y a comme sept CD ici. Ce doit être cher."

John a frotté sa jambe. «Je ne me soucie pas de l'argent. Pourquoi je le dépenserais, sur quoi ? Je ne suis pas exactement le type de shopping."

Rogue a rit. "Est-ce à dire que tu as réellement allé au centre commerciale ?"

John a reniflé. "Pas vraiment. Ils ont maintenant cette chose appelée Internet."

Rogue l'embrassa sur la joue.

John lui a donné un faux regard blessé. "Hey, sept CD, je suis attendre beaucoup plus qu'un baiser sur la joue."

Rogue le regardai souriante. "Oh vraiment ?"

John a attardé ses yeux sur son décolleté. "Uh huh."

«Eh bien, tu vas juste devoir attendre."

John a levé les yeux brusquement. "Quoi ?"

Rogue a ri au véritable blessé sur son visage. "Il y a juste quelque chose que je dois faire d'abord."

John a repris le contrôle de lui-même et composé son visage dans son expression nonchalante habituelle. "Comme quoi?"

Rogue a souri comme elle a embrassé ses lèvres. «Comme rompre avec Bobby."

"Oh. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?"

Rogue a secoué la tête.

«Que vas-tu lui dire?"

"Je ne sais pas."

John a posé la boîte de CD sur le sol et a pris Rogue dans ses bras. Elle a mis son visage sur son épaule, évitant tout contact avec sa peau.

John lui a frotté le dos. "Si tu tiens à lui dire la vérité, je suis d'accord avec cela. Je peux prendre sa colère."

Rogue a resserré ses bras autour de sa taille. «Je suppose que je dois être honnête, mais une partie de moi veut lui épargner cela."

"Il va souffrir de toute manière." Il y a eu un long silence avant que John parle de nouveau. "Tu veux dire beaucoup pour lui."

«Je ne peut pas lui laisser une note ou autre chose?"

John a rit doucement. "Ne pense vraiment pas que ce sera mieux."

"Tu as raison." Rogue a pris une profonde respiration. "Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller."

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?"

"Je dois le faire moi-même."

John a acquiescé. "Okay".

"Es-tu sûr que je devrais lui dire la vérité?"

John a froncé les sourcils. "Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour demander. Je ne crois pas que Bobby mérite d'être menti. "

Rogue mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. "Je suis d'accord". Elle s'est levée. «Ici, je vais."

John a saisi sa main gantée, l'arrêtant. "Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je devrais dire, mais bonne chance."

Rogue lui a donné un sourire tordu. "Merci. Je pense."

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter la salle.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

John était assis sur son lit, jouant avec son briquet. Il n'avait jamais pensé que l'anxiété serait une émotion dont il était capable, après avoir joué à être indifférent envers tout depuis si longtemps. Mais son ventre, ses intérieurs se tordaient dans tout les sens d'une manière désagréable. Rogue était parti parlé à Bobby il y a une demi-heure. Plusieurs fois, il s'était levé du lit se dirigeant vers la porte pour aller les trouver mais il savait que c'était une idée stupide.

Il soupira de frustration. "Cinq minutes de plus et j'y vais."

Il a levé les yeux quand il a entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Se préparant à un Iceman en colère, il a été surpris de voir Rogue. Elle avait des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Il l'a rapidement pris dans ses bras. "Bébé, de quoi s'agit-il?"

Rogue a essayé de prendre la parole entre ses sanglots, mais ce n'était pas concluant. Elle a fait quelques bruits inintelligibles contre sa poitrine.

John l'a tenu contre lui tout en frappant du pieds la porte pour qu'elle se ferme quand il a vu certains élèves curieux les observé depuis le couloir. "Chut, c'est bien."

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autres. Il a juste frotté son dos et la tenant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit calmée. Il a desserré son emprise quand elle a tiré vers l'arrière un peu pour le regarder.

«J'ai dit à Bobby."

Il a tiré sa manche sur sa main et a commencé à effacer les larmes sur son visage. "Tout?"

Rogue a acquiescé et les larmes se sont formé à nouveau dans ses yeux. "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure. Je suis celle qui a trichée."

John a essayé de sourire. «Parce que tu n'es pas une garce sans cœur. Tu pleures parce que tu sais que as blessé quelqu'un. C'est une bonne chose. Tu ne serait pas toi si tu ne pleurais pas." Il a froncé les sourcils. "D'accord, cette dernière partie avait plus de sens dans ma tête."

Rogue a sourit brièvement à travers ses larmes. «Je sais ce que tu veux dire."

John l'a embrassé encore, puis a posé un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. "Alors... dois-je me préparer à tout type de représailles ? Un duel à midi par le terrain de basket-ball ?"

Rogue a frappé son bras doucement. "C'est grave. Je viens de dire à ton meilleur ami que tu sors avec sa petite amie. "

John a perdu son sourire. "Bon, très bien. Je vais cesser de faire des blagues. "

Rogue s'est éloigné de John et s'est installé sur son lit. Elle a pris quelques respirations, en essayant d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui revenait. Elle l'a senti s'assoire sur le lit. Elle a tiré son tee-shirt, lui disant sans mots de se coucher à côté d'elle. Elle a enveloppé un bras autour de lui, en appuyant son visage contre sa poitrine, respirant son parfum et prenant du confort dans sa chaleur.

"Tu es comme ma propre couverture."

"Excuse-moi ?"

"Tu es toujours si chaud."

«Ne peut tu pas penser à quelque chose de mieux qu'une couverture ? Je n'apprécie pas vraiment la comparaison. Il se sent comme ma masculinité est remise en question."

Rogue a reniflée, essuyant ses larmes. "Et ma propre couverture chauffante ? L'électricité est viril."

"Tu suces à la comparaison."

Ils se sont couchés tranquillement pendant un moment. John a écouté la respiration de Rogue, de temps en temps il pouvait l'entendre prendre une respiration saccadée comme si elle tentait de s'empêcher de pleurer de nouveau.

Il a dégagé sa gorge. «Alors, où est Bobby?"

"Probablement prenant le réconfort dans les bras de Kitty. Elle a toujours eu une chose pour lui et serait plus que disposé à être présente pour lui."

"Alors, il ne va pas être de retour bientôt ?"

Rogue a haussé les épaules. Elle a bougé de sorte qu'elle puisse regardé John. "Pourquoi ?"

John a essayé de regarder innocent. "Aucune raison."

"Menteur."


	4. Chapter 4

A.N : Rien ne m'appartient.

Chapitre 4 :

Acceptation

Le problème à propos de l'école pour enfants doués de Xavier, c'est que tout le monde savait vos affaires personnelles, que vous le vouliez ou non. Ainsi, St John Allerdyce n'a pas été surpris lorsque moins de trois heures après l'événement, tout le manoir savait que Rogue avait rompu avec Bobby pour être avec lui. Ils étaient sortis de sa chambre, regardant un peu ébouriffés, et devant faire face à des groupes d'étudiants chuchotant et observant leur mouvement.

Il peut seulement imaginer les potins qui faisaient son chemin à travers le manoir, mais il n'était pas inquiet au sujet de ce qu'ils ont dit à son sujet. Il a été plus préoccupé par ce qu'ils ont raconté au sujet de Rogue. Ils avaient déjà décidé de ne pas agir différemment. Ils ne voulaient pas s'engager dans toute démonstrations d'affection, autres que le flirt qu'ils avaient commencés bien avant de devenir un couple. Ils s'assairaient toujours ensemble, mangeraient ensemble, et étudieraient ensemble. Mais maintenant ils ne devront pas se sentir coupables de ce qu'ils ont fait dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

Il a senti Rogue tendre à côté de lui et il savait qu'elle avait compris ce qui se passait.

Sa voix est sortie dans un murmure. "John."

Il a été en partie une question en partie un gémissement. "Je sais, Rogue. Il suffit de rester proche, ne les laisse pas te déranger."

Elle a reniflée. "Facile à dire pour toi. Tu n'as jamais eu à subir cela auparavant."

John a tournée, sourcils soulevés.

Elle a simplement haussé les épaules à lui. "Pas comme je l'ai fait."

Il a acquiescé de la tête, se souvenant de ce que cela avait été pour elle, la nuit après qu'elle ait touché Logan.

Ils se déplacèrent en direction de la salle de jeux, toujours regardé par les divers groupes d'étudiants qui murmuraient derrière leurs mains, et même un couple du personnel enseignant qui regardait avec désapprobation.

Jubilé a pénétré dans la salle de jeux, mais s'est arrêté brusquement, lorsqu'elle a vu le nouveau couple. Ses yeux se sont rétréci comme elle a regardé Rogue, sa bulle de chwin-gum a claqué dans l'outrage. Avant, qu'elle puisse même dire un mot, John est intervenu.

"Si tu as un problème avec ma fille, tu as un problème avec moi."

Il l'a regardé, d'un mouvement de sa main ouvrant son briquet et l'allumant en un clin d'œil. Jubilé a regardé prudemment la flamme, sachant qu'il n'a probablement pas bluffé. Elle a regardé une fois de plus Rogue avant de partir rapidement, probablement pour trouver Kitty.

Rogue a tiré sur la manche de John. "Tu ne devais pas le faire."

John s'est tourné vers elle, cliquant son briquet fermé. "Je devais. Elle allait être une chienne, je l'ai battue à cela."

Pendant deux semaines, ils ont enduré les ragots et regards sales. John a à peine vu Bobby. En effet Bobby a choisi de rester à l'écart de la pièce jusqu'à la dernière minute possible avant le couvre-feu, et même alors, il n'a jamais reconnu la présence de John. John ne s'est pas occupé, il peut vivre avec ce traitement, même s'il admettait qu'une infime partie de lui manquait de son meilleur ami.

Rogue avait des problèmes similaires avec Kitty et Jubilé. Elle devenait folle des regards et des chuchotements qui se produisait chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la chambre. Elles ne prenaient même pas la peine de garder leurs voix basses, heureuses de parler sur Rogue en face d'elle.

John, leur a presque jeté une boule de feu plusieurs fois, et ce n'est que la main de Rogue sur son bras qui l'avait arrêté. Elle avait secoué sa tête lui disant qu'elles ne valaient pas la peine d'être expulsé.

Ainsi, pour deux semaines, ils ont été la seule compagnie de l'autre. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans les jardins, à l'écart de leurs camarades.

Rien n'avait changé, jusqu'à ce que Bobby et John se soient battus sur le terrain de basket-ball. Ce qui avait commencé comme un match amical entre les jeunes garçons de l'école, a dégénéré devant les yeux de Rogue dans un match entre les deux anciens meilleurs amis. En effet, de nulle part, Bobby avait frappé John, lui donnant un œil au beurre noir. John avait retourné la faveur, coupant d'un coup de poing les lèvres de Bobby. Et avant qu'elle le sache, ils se roulaient sur le sol, tout deux essayant de se tuer à mains nues. Elle avait essayé de les séparer en les raisonnant ou en les menaçant de sa mutation, mais ce n'est que lorsque Cyclope et Tornade sont venus qu'ils se sont arrêté. Les deux ont été sanctionnés et devait effectuer une détention. A la fin de la semaine, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Rogue a regardé surprise comme les deux d'entre eux sont revenus à être les meilleurs amis. Bobby ne s'est même pas occupé qu'elle soit autour. Une fois que les autres élèves avaient vu que Bobby les avait pardonné, les ragots ont cessé. Rogue devait se mordre la langue pour s'arrêter de rire quand Kitty a offert de tresser ses cheveux une nuit, sa façon de présenter des excuses en essayant d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ce chapitre contient une scène à caractère sexuel.

Chapitre 5 :

Salle de bain

John est entré dans la chambre de Rogue s'attendant à la trouver faire ses devoirs, mais à la place il a entendu des éclaboussures provenant de la salle de bain. La porte était légèrement entrouverte, et il pouvait entendre un léger gémissement de plaisir provenant de son amie à l'intérieur de cette pièce.

Un sourire sur ses lèvres, il a rangé son briquet comme il a pénétré dans la salle de bains. "Enfin après des semaines de marché dans ta chambre sans frapper, mon jour est venu !"

Rogue a essayé désespérément de rassembler plus de bulles pour se couvrir. "Hé, je suis nue, ici !"

Le sourire de John s'est agrandi. «Ainsi, je vois."

«Eh bien ne reste pas planté là, ferme la porte."

Les sourcils de John ont augmenté de surprise. «Tu me laisses rester ?"

Rogue a essayé de regarder, comme si ce n'était pas une grand chose, mais un rougissement avait commencé à ramper sur son cou et visage. Elle a évité le regard de John, choisissant de faire un mouvement de sa main pour lui faire comprendre de fermer la porte. John n'avait pas besoin d'être dit deux fois, il a rapidement fermé la porte, tournant la serrure pour faire bonne mesure, avant de prendre position contre le lavabo.

Elle a regardé en l'air. "J'ai besoin de laver mes cheveux."

" Et alors ?"

"Alors, il n'y a pas assez de bulles. Tu pourra ma voir. "

John a souri, ses sourcils soulevés. "Cela ne me dérange pas."

Rogue a essayé de regarder sérieuse. "Il me fait."

John a soupiré, s'éloignant de l'évier pour s'asseoir sur le sol à côté d'elle, le dos contre la baignoire. Il l'a entendu commencer à se déplacer, à travers le bruit de l'eau. Il a écouté comme elle a pris son shampoing et a presser la bouteille.

Il a dégagé sa gorge, le son a rebondit sur les tuiles. «Tu sais, je me sens plutôt sale moi-même, je pourrais peut-être entrer là-dedans avec toi."

Il a pris une minute pour Rogue de répondre comme elle shampouinait ses cheveux. "Il va prendre plus qu'un bain pour purifier ton esprit, St John."

Il a attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende se rincer. "Qui a dit quelque chose sur mon esprit ?"

Rogue a roulé ses yeux. "Oh John".

Il a souri, entendant le ton familier dans sa voix. Il a entendu un peu plus d'éclaboussures, et alors sa voix était juste dans son oreille.

"C'est bon maintenant."

John s'est retourné pour voir ses mains tenant les bords de la baignoire. Elle s'est allongée doucement en arrière, sa tête contre la baignoire. Ses yeux étaient figés sur la peau blanche du haut de ses seins, les bulles ne pouvant pas tout à fait couvrir la totalité. Rogue l'a vu observer, et a rougit sous l'intensité de son regard.

Quand elle a parlé sa voix était un mélange de nervosité et d'excitation."Que penses-tu ?"

Les yeux de John ont voyagé sur la longueur de son corps, comme il a parlé. "Je pense à ce que j'aimerais te faire."

.Rogue a mordu sa lèvre inférieure. "Comme quoi ?"

John l'a regardé comme s'il tentait d'établir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir, et s'il devait lui dire. Il s'est levé, retourné au lavabo et s'appuyant sur le lavabo pour profiter du point de vue. "Tout d'abord, je courrais mes mains de vos épaules, à tes beaux seins, les mettant en coupes dans mes paumes, brossant mes pouces sur tes mamelons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient durs."

Rogue est resté parfaitement immobile, à regarder John.

Alors, j'abaisserais ma bouche sur le gauche, pour pouvoir le goûter de ma langue pour mieux le -être même le mordiller une ou deux fois, juste assez pour t'entendre gémir. Et je ferais la même chose pour ton sein droit. Ensuite, je partagerais mon temps entre les deux, en m'assurant qu'ils reçoivent la même attention pour que tu sois détendue, désirables et prêtes avant que je ... "

John a laissé sa voix traîné, attendant pour voir si elle en demanderait davantage.

Rogue a léché ses lèvres "Avant que tu quoi ? »

John a souri fier de lui, alors regardé comme l'une de ses mains a disparu sous les bulles. «Avant que je glisse ma main entre tes jambes. Et tu sais quoi, bébé ? "

Rogue a secoué la tête comme elle a mordue ses lèvres.

La voix de John était devenue faible et rauque. «Tu serais tellement humide. Et je glisserais deux doigts en toi. Tu gémirait et halèterais comme je glisserais mes doigts en toi. Je travaillerais mon pouce contre ton clitoris, lentement au début, mais bientôt tu serais sur le bord me mendiant pour te libérer. Mais je ne te le donnerais pas tout de suite. "

Il a observé comme la respiration de Rogue est devenue erratique, quelques éclaboussure ponctuant les mouvements de sa main. Il a sentit ses jeans se resserré, mais il a ignoré cela. Ce n'était pas sur lui, pas pour le moment.

"Non, je t'approcherait une ou deux fois, te sentant serrer autour de mes doigts et votre corps se tendre. Alors j'éloignerait ma main et sais-tu comment je te finirais ?"

Rogue secouait la tête, à peine consciente de toute autre chose, sauf les yeux de John sur elle et le mouvement de sa main entre ses jambes.

«J'utiliserais ma langue." Il a regardé Rogue qui avait sa tête penchée vers l'arrière, sa respiration devenant plus rapide. «Je te lécherais, ma langue travaillerais en toi et autour de toi et puis je lécherais ton clitoris, rapide et exigent et implacable, et c'est à ce moment que tu criera mon nom. J'aurais le goût de ta douceur comme tu viendras. "Il a regardé comme elle a levé son pied sur l'autre extrémité de la baignoire, cherchant à s'amener au bord. "Tu aimes cela, bébé ?"

Rogue pouvait à peine gérer un clin d'œil, mais un gémissement étouffé s'est échappé de sa gorge. John a pris quelques pas pour se rapprocher de la baignoire, s'accroupissant à côté d'elle, se penchant assez près pour que son souffle chatouille sa peau, ce qui la fit frissonner.

"Veux-tu savoir ce que je ferais après que tu ai récupéré?"

Rogue a gémi.

Les yeux de John sont restés collés sur son visage. "Je vais te baiserais dur et rapide. J'aurais déjà pris mon temps à te faire venir la première fois, de sorte que la deuxième fois, tu viennes avec moi en toi. Je te ferais crier dans quelques poussées." Il a regardé comme elle a commencé à trembler, bougeant ses hanches créant des éclaboussures. "Et comme tu te resserrerait autour de ma bite, je regarderait ton visage, comme tu jouis comme maintenant alors que je viens."

Rogue a gémi, son corps tremblait comme elle a commencé à culminer.

"Dis mon nom, Rogue. J'ai besoin de savoir que c'est à moi que tu penses."

Rogue a pris une respiration saccadée avant de laisser un gémissement étranglé qui ressemblait à son nom, son corps tremblant de plaisir. John a regardé comme elle a fermé ses yeux comme un paresseux sourire s'est répartis sur ses lèvres et elle a poussé un soupir de contentement. Il lui a fallut quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux, rougissant un peu quand elle a vu John agenouillé à côté d'elle.

"Ah je pense que j'ai besoin d'une douche maintenant."

John s'est levé, attrapant une serviette qu'il a tenue ouvert, lui faisait signe pour qu'elle sorte de la baignoire. Elle l'a regardé comme elle a mordillé sa bouche, incertitude dans ses yeux.

John a soulevé un sourcil. "Tu vas sérieusement me privé de te voir nu après ce qui vient de se passer ?"

Rogue a hésité, puis a secoué la tête. Elle était un peu instable sur ses pieds, mais a réussi à sortir de la baignoire sans incident, marchant dans les bras de John comme il a enroulé la serviette autour d'elle. Elle a tenue la serviette, un sourire sur son visage qui s'est agrandie au rapide baiser de John.

Elle l'a regardé attentivement. "Et pour toi ?"

John a haussé les épaules.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je… ?"

John a tourné sa tête, surpris qu'elle puisse encore être timide après avoir joui juste en face de lui. "Peut-être la prochaine fois que j'ai un bain." Il lui a donné un clin d'oeil. «À l'heure actuelle cependant, j'ai l'intention de te regarder s'habiller. Et, si c'est quelque chose comme la façon dont tu prend un bain, tu n'as absolument aucune raison de te soucier de moi."


End file.
